One Night Stand
by Honey Eyed Doll
Summary: [AU]Desde que lo había conocido no podía dejar de pensar que quería quererlo. Por eso cuando lo encontró en ese boliche, Momo no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad [MomoRyo]
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas, buenas, señoritas y elusivos señores. He vuelto a la vida después de los endemoniados exámenes y vengo a traer algo de MomoRyo, porque últimanente el RyoSaku domina el lugar (sin ofensas, es sólo un comentario, nada ofensivo)_

_Si son lectores de SasuNaru y leen Tentaciones Dulces estoy trabajando en el último capítulo. Ah, y necesito opiniones con respecto a otro fanfiction SasuNaru Love Me, Fool Me, con respecto a si amerita que siga._

_Si no son lectoras de SasuNaru:_

_**IMPORTANTÍSIMO: Ya tengo bastante más escrito, si les gusta lo sigo subiendo. Si no lo dejamos acá. Por otro lado la parte que sigue es algo (no muy explícitamente) hot. Eso le molesta a alguien? Sino lo saco. Y última cuestión es cómo quieren qu suba el resto: en un sólo capítulo más, en muchas partes más chiquitas. Estoy esperando sus opiniones.**_

* * *

**One Night Stand: I Wanna want you**

Momoshiro Takeshi se prometió a sí mismo que si lo pisaban otra vez con un taco aguja última moda en quién-sabe-dónde-y-por-eso-decimos-Paris iba a irse de ese lugar. Generalmente él era del tipo de persona que disfrutaba las fiestas, sobretodo si tenía la chance de estar en una de esta clase: la inauguración de un nuevo boliche a la cual lo había mandado su jefe.

Si Momo hubiese sido como el Momo de siempre, hubiera podido ignorar las cuerpos transpirados rozándolo, los pisotones, las colas enormes para tomar una bebida...pero la frustración a veces le hace eso a un hombre, lo cambia. Y usualmente para mal. Sobretodo cuando además de tener un índole sentimental, también lo tiene sexual.

La muestra más clara de que nuestro chico de ojos violetas estaba cambiado fue el hecho de que, aunque lo volvieron a pisar, no se retiro del evento social como había prometido. Para el caso, ni siquiera se movió un ápice y no sintió el dolor en su pie hasta el día siguiente. Sólo se quedó mirando con la boca abierta y completamente inmovilizado. No tenía idea si estaba babeando, pero debía ser muy probable.

¿Por qué la estupidez de Momo había subido varios decibeles? Simple, porque la razón de su obsesión en el último mes, es decir, la criatura más sensualmente bella en todo el universo y sus alrededores, la cosita más tierna que alguna vez miraron sus ojos (o, para acortar, simplemente Ryoma Echizen) estaba sentada con una expresión de aburrimiento en la mesa enfrente de él.

Ahora bien, podríamos seguir la mirada de Momoshiro y entretenernos con la parte trasera del cuerpo de Ryoma cuando se agachó a levantar la servilleta que había dejado caer (cosa que nos tienta, créanme), pero antes de hacer eso deberíamos informarnos acerca de las circunstancias que rodean a este caso. Y para ello (y porque no queremos perdernos de nada) vamos a congelar las cosas en este instante para poder ir hacia atrás con ayuda de mis poderes de omnisciente narradora.

Podríamos empezar con cuando por primera vez un bebé de ojos violetas miró a su madre en un hospital, veintidós años antes. Pero me parece que eso es irnos demasiado atrás.

Mejor vallamos un mes, trece días y veintiún horas hacia el pasado.

Momoshiro entró al club de tenis con una expresión relajada, siempre le hacía bien ir a ese lugar y olvidar la preocupaciones.

Aunque la mayoría de la gente pensara que no, su trabajo en la radio era tremendamente estresante. Al ser el programa, su programa, debía elegir la música siempre antes y estar atento a la lucecita roja que decía que estaban al aire y atender a muchas estrellas de rock insoportables. Por eso hacía tanto tenis, al ser su deporte favorito y haberlo practicado desde la secundaria, era la única cosa que podía practicar todos los días y que le sacaba de encima esa sensación de que tenía que correr hacia algún lado. Sonrió al recordar que en realidad, él quería trabajar en el deporte, siendo comentarista deportivo. Su trabajo actual era pura casualidad que lo haya conseguido, simplemente estaba en el lugar indicado en el momento oportuno (aunque todavía creía que había sido todo un plan de Fuji, su amigo de la secundaria) y su perfil había sido exactamente lo que buscaba la radio para su nuevo programa.

A pesar de todo, estaba contento con su trabajo, eso lo podía afirmar. Se divertía constantemente (aunque tal vez no tanto como Fuji dándole medicación a sus pacientes conflictuados emocionalmente) e iba bien con su naturaleza feliz y simple.

En todo eso iba pensando cuando sintió un choque violento con la realidad. O, mejor dicho, con otro cuerpo.

Abrió la boca para disculparse. Y esta así se quedo (una tendencia que a partir de ese momento nunca se curó del todo). Enfrente tenía a dos ojos de los cuales no podía definir el color, tenían un tono marrón, con destellos miel, pero mirándolos con atención tomaban un gatuno y salvaje matiz entre dorado y bronce. La intensidad de la mirada no era menos explosiva que el extraño color, parecía haberse topado con un animal salvaje altamente peligroso, pero no por eso menos bello. Si bien la mirada se llevaba todos los premios, la carita dulce y de rasgos delicados que la enmarcaba también era muy bella. Y lo que pudo observar del pequeño cuerpo cubierto por shorts y una camisa deportiva seguía el mismo padrón.

Momo podía ser alegre, pero no era tan inocente para pensar que había sido amor a primera vista. Sí podíamos hablar de la más profunda y rotunda atracción a primera vista que hubiera sentido. Pero, con esa apariencia, ese chico debía estar acostumbrado, razonó, a miradas lujuriosas.

-¿Dónde queda la cancha 2I?-preguntó, aparentemente sin intención de recibir disculpas ni de darlas.

-Caminá derecho dos metros y después a la izquierda-indicó, esa mirada le hacía querer responder rápido y correctamente, para satisfacer a ese salvaje animalito.

Sin agradecer o darse vuelta, el chico de los extraños ojos dorados se dirigió a toda velocidad a dónde le había indicado.

Takeshi también hizo lo mismo cuando consiguió arrancar otra vez, con la conciencia de que aparentemente había sido gay toda su vida y recién ahora se daba cuenta.

Fue recién cuando estuvo en su propia cancha, practicando su smash contra la máquina tira pelotas que se dio cuenta de algo. Él estaba en la cancha 3I, lo que significaba que la cancha 2I era la de al lado. Y, con cierta habilidad de deducción se podía establecer que había mandado al objeto de su atracción a otra letra. Del otro lado del campo. Con lo cual tendría que dar toda la vuelta alrededor del podio. Con lo cual probablemente si lo encontraba otra vez lo menos que querría sería ir a tomar algo para conocerse mejor, sino partirle una raqueta en la cabeza (y ese chico se veía completamente capaz de hacer eso). Cerró los ojos en frustración y, casi como un castigo kármico, recibió un pelotazo en el medio de la cara, por ignorar a la máquina que seguía expulsando pelotas.

Se sentó en el banco y se tiró agua fría en la cara, seguramente no se iba a hinchar, pero eso no quitaba que le doliera.

Se quedó meditando en la banco por unos segundos, había arruinado definitivamente su oportunidad de interactuar con el chico de los lindos ojos dorados por imbécil. Ahora su plan de acercarse a su cancha era completamente inútil, no tenía idea de a dónde lo había mandado.

En eso estaba pensando cuando un fuerte golpe en la parte de arriba de su cabeza lo sobresaltó. Refunfuñó. Ese no era su día, recién eran las nueve y ya le habían pegado dos veces.

Levantó la pelota para alcanzársela a su dueño y en el instante que alzó los ojos sólo pudo pensar que tal vez ese sí era un buen día después de todo. Una salvaje mirada bronce lo observaba desde la entrada a la cancha.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué decirle, ni de cómo disculparse. Momo le alcanzó la pelota a su dueño, bastante incómodo.

-Se me escapó-soltó el otro con una voz que iba en perfecta armonía con el resto de su cuerpo, era de un timbre suave y agradable, pero expulsaba un tono de reto-desde la lejana cancha 2I-remató el comentario con un leve toque de sarcasmo.

-Sí-se rascó la nuca con gesto nervioso-Q-quería disculparme por eso...me equivoqué y m-me di cuenta demasiado tarde-no sabía cómo hacer, esa mirada dorada lo ponía extremadamente nervioso.

-¿Rough or Smooth?-preguntó con un perfecto inglés. Momo tardó varios segundos en entender a qué se refería el otro. Finalmente alguna de sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis (lo cual con él adelante era mucho decir) y se dio cuenta que se refería a que lado de la raqueta elegía. Era una práctica común en los partidos, para ver quién empezaba con el saque.

-¿Querés jugar contra mí?-cuestionó confuso.

- Hai-lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante y un brillo competitivo en la mirada-Mi otro oponente se fue porque llegué tarde, me lo debés.

Casi saltó de alegría. Tenía una oportunidad en un millón. Cuando le ganara iba a ofrecerle un café para compensar la derrota que el más pequeño iba a sufrir-Smooth-respondió, sentía cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo deseaba esa partido, la victoria.

Finalmente parecía que la suerte prefería a los chicos bajitos y lindos como su contrincante, porque el primer saque fue del pequeño.

Si bien en los primeros minutos del partido notó el excelente jugador que se había conseguido como oponente, su excitación no disminuyó en nada. Tuvo que matarse por cada pelota e incluso su tremenda fuerza no podía con la agilidad y la elegancia de los movimientos del otro. No pudo evitar preguntarse si así se movería en otros ámbitos también.

La gran sorpresa se la llevó cuando, ya al final del partido, el más chico pasó la raqueta de su mano derecha a su izquierda. Los ojos de Momo quedaron abiertos y dilatados. Así que...todo ese tiempo...aunque él se estaba matando ¿Ese mocoso estaba jugando con su mano menos hábil? Después de eso fue cuestión de saques para que el partido girara decididamente a favor a su oponente, asegurándole la victoria poco después.

-Wow- silbó asombrado-Sos muy bueno-le tendió la mano.

-¿Qué pasa¿Los viejos se cansan rápido estos días?-lo miró sin moverse un milímetro de su lugar, con una actitud de lo más altiva.

-Deberías tenerle respeto a tus mayores, gaki-le contestó con aspereza, le resultaba tremendamente atractiva la idea de molestarlo.

-Cierto, baka-senpai-otra vez esa tan hipnotizante mirada creída.

-Ya vas a ver, gaki-kouhai-volvió a su lugar en la cancha.

Jugaron durante horas y horas, millones de partidos, entre insultos para provocar al otro, pero siempre con una expresión especial que demostraba que ambos se estaban divirtiendo.

Cuando finalmente dieron las cinco, habían parado para tomar agua. Momo casi no podía respirar de lo agitado que estaba. Miró de soslayo a su compañero, su cara ropa deportiva se adhería a su cuerpito transpirado y finalmente se había quitado la gorra que había tenido puesta durante el partido, dándole un look de nene extraviado tremendamente sensual.

-No doy más-se dio por vencido-lo admito, me ganaste.

-Mada mada dane, baka-senpai-dijo y Momo no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le arrancaba de las manos la gorra que se estaba por poner.

-No me llamo baka, gaki-le tendió la mano-Momoshiro Takeshi, pero todos me dicen Momo.

La manito del otro se sentía muy bien en la suya-Entonces el senpai invita el almuerzo-sonrió con esa traviesa expresión de superioridad que lo hacía verse divino.

Rió con alegría, sin poder evitarlo-Está bien, pero sólo si me decís tu nombre.

-Echizen Ryoma-dijo con simpleza, dejando a Momo congelado.

-¿EL Echizen que es jugador profesional de tenis, casi una superestrella y que está posicionado como el número dos del mundo?-sabía que tenía vista su cara de algún lado.

La actitud del otro cambió, se veía como casi decepcionado de haber sido reconocido-Hai-su voz salió con un tono mucho más suave y se tapó la expresión de la cara con la gorra.

-Entonces deberías invitar vos el almuerzo, sos millonario-se quejó el de los ojos violetas con energía, quería volver a ver la actitud creía en su compañero.

-Iie, los senpais se encargan de sus kouhais-El mayor se alegró inmensamente de tener al Ryoma con el que había estado relacionándose en las últimas horas de vuelta.

-Bueno-se resignó-Cambiémonos y te invito a donde quieras, por haber perdido me corresponde-se puso de pie.

-Encontrémonos en la entrada-le dijo el más bajo y Momo pudo percibir un leve sonrojo-tengo que encontrar a mi...compañero-con esas palabras se retiró rápidamente.

Nunca en su vida Momo había sido tan rápido para todo. A los diez minutos esperaba en la puerta a su recién hecho amigo con la bicicleta en mano.

Lo vio acercarse y miró incómodo a su medio de transporte y al chico alternativamente-Es lo único que tengo, si te molesta vamos en taxi o...no sé-sentía que una celebridad como Echizen no iba a querer subirse a su bicicleta.

-Así está bien-montó tranquilamente detrás, tomándolo por la cintura con completa normalidad. Y Takeshi no pudo negar que le gustó inmensamente que el pequeño lo tome por la cintura durante todo el viaje. El cual, si le permiten opinar, fue bastante ameno, incluso si él llevó la conversión porque el otro no era un gran hablador, se enteró de cosas de él y podía afirmar que ambos se divirtieron.

Una de las cosas que más le sorprendió fue saber que el chico era sólo un año menor que él, pero unos veinticuatro centímetros más bajo (lo cual puso una expresión adorablemente molesta en el rostro de su acompañante).

Cuando finalmente llegaron a una zona llena de restaurantes, Momo le preguntó a su acompañante a dónde quería ir e inmediatamente pensó que sería un lugar caro y sofisticado, a juzgar por la perfección y elegancia de todo cuando el otro hacía.

Otra vez fue sorprendido por el adorable gaki cuando le señaló un lugar de hamburguesas. No pudo evitar sonreír, a él le encantaba esa comida americana después de una buena práctica de deporte.

La teoría de que iba a gastar poco se fue al demonio en cuanto vio cómo comía Echizen. A pesar de ser tan chiquito le siguió perfectamente el paso con la comida, llegando a comer cinco hamburguesas completas, seis conos de papas fritas, cuatro vasos de gaseosa y dos helados de cono. Se moría de ganas de explorar ese cuerpito para saber a dónde iba toda esa comida.

Rápidamente pasó la tarde. Y fue cuando terminaban de comer y a Momo se le escapó un ruido no muy apropiado que se dio cuenta de algo. Eso era lo que había estado buscando.

Por eso siempre terminaba las relaciones rápidamente, por eso nunca había podido hablar de estar realmente enamorado.

Simplemente estaba buscando a Ryoma, por muy ridículo que sonara.

Había electricidad chispeante entre ellos y Ryoma le resultaba tan imposiblemente atractivo. Había competitividad, el chico era un constante reto, tal como le gustaba a él. Había simpleza, el sólo hecho de estar ahí, el sólo hecho de ser ellos dos, estaba bien, sin adornos ni grandes actuaciones. No tenía que ponerse trajes que le hacían picar ni tratar de domar a su pelo salvaje para interactuar con Echizen. Bastaba con ser Momo. Y eso hacía al chico delante de él todavía más deseable y atractivo de lo que ya era.

Las cosas eran simples. Quería querer a Ryoma Echizen y él se lo hacía tremendamente fácil.

La despedida resultó bastante brusca, ya que mientras salían del local apareció un chico con una voz insoportable (casi como si estuviera atragantado) gritando el nombre de Ryoma y tratando de llevárselo a la rastra. Resultó ser que era su manager.

Cuando finalmente Echizen y ese tal Horio se alejaron en un caro auto negro, Momo sonrió como un imbécil, las palabras de Ryoma flotando en su mente.

_"Te veo pronto en la cancha, Momo-senpai"_

A pesar de esa promesa pasaron los días y Momo no supo nada de él. Casi se pasaba el día en el carísimo y exclusivo club de tenis que le pagaba la radio, sólo para encontrarlo.

Finalmente se decidió y, mientras corría al trabajo, compró la última edición de una revista de deportes en la cual se hablaba de Echizen.

Cuando finalmente tuvo tiempo de leerla, el corazón se le fue al suelo. Parecía que las cosas habían salido sorpresivamente bien y una marca deportiva se había decidido a hacer de Ryoma su principal figura. Con lo cual lo mandaron a China a filmar los comerciales y las propagandas.

A partir de esa pequeña frustración, en Momo creció un pequeño problema. Sentía la necesidad obsesiva de comprar cualquier cosa que tuviera la cara de Ryoma en ella.

Así en cuestión de una semana, tuvo el set completo que cualquier fangirl moriría por tener. Posters, entrevistas grabadas, colección de partidos, propagandas de ropa, revistas, entrevistas...sólo hay que nombrarlo para que Momo lo tenga o lo compre desesperadamente.

Mediante todo su merchandising sumado a su experiencia personal pudo entender cosas de su nuevo interés romántico. Era un chico hermoso, lo cual resultaba evidente, con actitud arrogante y determinado a ganar y ser el mejor, un prodigio, tal como todos decían. Pero también era una persona que estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, bastante retraída, con problemas para socializar, que odiaba toda la atención inútil que recibía de los medios y las personas. Sólo quería jugar tenis, parecía poco interesado en las cosas banales que siempre le comentaban, probablemente era bastante inocente y distraído en los demás aspectos de la vida.

Momo se dio cuenta, no sin cierto dolor, que si nadie había visto esto antes (por cómo lo trataban todos constantemente) era porque casi nadie tenía ganas de ver a Echizen Ryoma, joven de veintiún años que no es conciente de su hermosura, sino a Echizen Ryoma prodigio del tenis super sexy con actitud de chico malo.

Por eso durante ese mes contó cada segundo para volver a verlo. Estaba enamorado y quería estarlo. Quería verlo tal como era. Sólo necesitaba encontrarlo y él lo querría mucho, siempre.

Así es como volvemos a la situación en la cual Momo encontró a su lindo prodigio en un boliche.

Sí, ya sé lo que están pensado, se suponía que ahora yo iba a descongelar todo y seguir con la acción. Pero miren a su alrededor. El resto de la gente se descongeló. Sí, ya sé que Momo no. Pero no podemos esperar mucho de él mientras siga con la vista clavada en la parte trasera del cuerpo del tenista.

Finalmente Ryoma se sentó, evitando que la visión de su cuerpo siga manteniendo a Momo inmóvil.

Cuando el joven de ojos amatistas se concentró lo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor vio con detenimiento a los acompañantes de su presa.

El archivo mental que tenía de Ryoma (que ocupaba una gran parte de su memoria) le dio inmediatamente sus nombres.

**Atobe Keigo, 23 años, heredero de Atobe Corporation, breve historia de modelaje y actuación**.

_Conocido de Ryoma por su pasión por el tenis. Se podría decir que son amigos, ya que ambos son vistos juntos seguido, a pesar de la rivalidad entre ambos. Dueño de las canchas de tenis en las que conocimos a Ryoma. Dueño de este lugar._

_Es conocido, si bien no admitido, que tiene un amante._

**Resultado del chequeo mental: NO REPRESENTA PELIGRO DE SACARNOS A RYOMA**.

**_Akutagawa Jirou, 23 años, no se le conoce otra profesión que ser el amante de Atobe y dormir_**.

_Conocido de Ryoma por tirarse a dormir siestas juntos frecuentemente, incluso si su actitud excitada lo espanta poco después._

_Amante de Atobe, lo cual lo descarta de siquiera respirar cerca de otro hombre._

**Resultado del chequeo mental: NO REPRESENTA PELIGRO DE SACARNOS A RYOMA**.

Especialmente conforme con el resultado de su retirada de información de su biblioteca cerebral, Momoshiro decidió que el siguiente paso era ir a encarar a Echizen.

E inmediatamente decidió que lo podía dejar para después, cuando Akutagawa-san se hubiera levantado de su hombro y Atobe-san dejara de desfilarle a su novio dormido su nuevo traje.

Usó su tiempo de manera sabia: mirando lo lindo que estaba Ryoma. Sabía que el estilo del chico no era para nada uno demasiado extravagante (contrario a su compañero con un enorme tapado violeta) y eso lo hacía ver más adorablemente sensual.

Tenía unos jeans simples, pero levemente gastados y rotos y una camisa de mangas cortas negra con los primeros tres botones abiertos, dejando ver un poco de su pecho.

Cuando finalmente Ryoma y su suave piel acariciable se dirigieron a la barra, donde Momo le podía hablar otra persona se acercó y le ganó de mano.

**_Smith Kevin, 21 años, tenista profesional_**

_Conocido de Ryoma por tener un obsesión compulsiva con respecto a ganarle. Ambos compitieron varias veces y se los podría llegar a considerar amigos. En el ranking es el número once del mundo y trata desesperadamente de alcanzar a su amigo._

**Resultado del chequeo mental: ALERTA, ALERTA, ACOSADOR A LA VISTA, ALEJAR DE RYOMA, ALERTA.**

Estuvo muy tentado de en ese instante tirarse encima de ese tal Kevin y sacarle la cabeza a mordidas. O a raquetazos. ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle tan de cerca de Ryoma, el cual casi estaba mirando para cualquier lado en vez de notar que lo estaban acosando?

Pero sabía que no iba a hacer nada de eso. Ni siquiera podía hablar con Ryoma.

¿Por qué se intentaba engañar? Los pequeños mocosos adorables tenista profesionales eran mucho más de lo que él podía aspirar a tener.


	2. Chapter 2

_Espero q mis lectoras estén contentas con tener el capítulo tan rápido. Subió el rating pero es más una cuestión de mi paranoia q otra cosa, no e nada grave._

_Por ahora lo termino acá, a menos q alguien esté muy interesado en q finalmente Momo le diga las cosas a Ryoma en la cara._

_Espero sus reviews_

* * *

**Dame Otro Tequila**

Se alejó, no quería ver cómo le arrancaban a Ryoma de entre las manos. O, en realidad, cómo Echizen se iba con alguien de su calaña, alguien que lo merecía.

Inusualmente deprimido, se fue del otro lado de la barra y pidió el trago más fuerte que pudieran darle. Resultó ser uno llamado "Super especial de luxe no sé ni cómo me llamo te atornillo el piso auspiciado especialmente por el gran Atobe Keigo asombrate por mi perfección". Si bien le parecía un nombre demasiado largo y extravagante para un trago, se encogió de hombros, cada bebida tenía una referencia al dueño del lugar.

Recién iba por la mitad del trago y ya le costaba acordarse de dónde estaba y cómo se llamaba.

Muy concentrado estaba en tratar de diferenciar si su nombre era Momoshiro y su apellido Takeshi o al revés, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Momo-senpai-dijo una vocecita que distinguiría en cualquier lugar, incluso borracho y con una música electrónica retumbando en su cerebro.

-E-echizen-lo miró sorprendido-¿T-todavía no te violó Kevin?

Su acompañante lo miró raro-¿Por qué me iba a violar Kevin¿Y cómo sabe Momo-senpai quién es Kevin?

-Ay, tonto-rió-Yo sé todo de vos-le clavó el dedo en el pecho-¿Te dije alguna vez que la manera en la cual te expresás es adorable?-el último comentario causó un fuerte sonrojo en la carita de Ryoma-Y también cuando te ponés todo rojito, me encanta eso.

-Momo-dejando el chiste entre ambos atrás-Estás borracho.

-Nah-hizo un gesto con la mano-Pero decime senpai, así me imagino tu carita sonrojado y vos en un uniforme de secundaria llamándome...o sólo Takeshi, así te imagino con un delantalcito recibiéndome cuando vuelvo de la radio-la idea lo hizo babear.

A pesar de su vergüenza, Ryoma lo ayudó a pararse y lo hizo apoyarse en él para salir de la multitud-Estás muy borracho y si tu jefe te ve así te van a echar.

-En tal caso puedo dedicarme a tiempo completo a ser tu stalker-rió animado, mientras su amigo lo metía dentro de un auto negro.

-¿Dónde vivís?-preguntó el más pequeño una vez que se puso al volante.

-En tus ojos-soltó repentinamente serio.

-Dirección, Momoshiro-las manos de Ryoma se aferraron con más fuerza al volante.

-En la calle 55-le contestó con un puchero resignado cuando su piropo fue ignorado.

El viaje compensó en silencio, pero a los diez minutos el borracho ya se había aburrido de eso. Y no tuvo mejor idea que acercarse y empezar a repartir suaves besitos por todo el cuello de Ryoma.

-Olés tan bien, como...mmm...a Ryoma...-refregó su nariz contra la tersa piel que tenía adelante.

-M-momo-lo corrió tímidamente en un semáforo-Nos v-vas a hacer chocar.

-Pero no me puedo resistir-dijo con absoluta seriedad y mucha más conciencia que en cualquier momento de la noche, guiando una de sus manos por debajo de la remera del otro-tu piel es tan...-pensó unos segundos-dan muchas ganas de tocarla.

Su mano fue corrida nuevamente-Cuando lleguemos, Momo-senpai-con la vuelta del apodo cariñoso y esa dulce expresión, Momo encontró la fuerza de voluntad para contenerse de tocarlo.

No pudiendo evitarlo, el sonido del auto y el ambiente ryomesco (tanto el olor, como la elegancia y simpleza del interior del auto) lo llevaron a dormirse pacíficamente contra la ventana.

Sólo se despertó cuando sintió una cálida mano meterse en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Soltó placenteros ruidos de satisfacción al encontrarse de pie frente a la puerta de su casa en brazos de Ryoma-No seas tímido, lindo-rió-podés tocar todo lo que quieras-aparentemente la borrachera lo hacía más atrevido que en toda su vida junta.

-N-no, n-n-no es eso-articuló con las mejillas rojas-buscaba la llave. Finalmente la encontró y abrió la puerta, ignorando las quejas de Momoshiro por dejar de ser tocado.

Le sacó los zapatos y lo acostó en la cama, tratando de que deje de quejarse e intentar pararse para poder irse del departamento.

-Echizen-su cara ya no parecía la de un borracho-Me gustás. Mucho. Muchísimo. Desde el día en las canchas. No te vayas.

Hubo unos segundos de tortuoso silencio en los cuales la cara de Ryoma careció de expresión. Pero un pasional beso depositado en los labios de Momo terminó con eso.

A pesar del arrasante deseo presente en el contacto Ryoma lo hizo lento y tortuoso, moviendo sus labios contra los de su acompañante con cierta cautela.

Cautela que Momo le hizo terminar, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que había tocado el cielo con las manos. Desesperadamente, sus labios lograron abrir la boca de Ryoma lo suficiente para que sus lenguas se encuentren y entrelacen. Para, mientras distraía al lindo príncipe (como lo había bautizado internamente) con eso, usar su fuerza para atraer el delicado pero musculoso cuerpo de Ryoma hacia sí, haciendo que caiga sobre su pecho musculoso, entrelazando sus piernas.

Echizen resultó ser tal como Momo esperaba, puro potencial no descubierto. Rápidamente sus manos se dirigieron al cuello de su pareja, acariciando con perfecta sensualidad, mientras su lengua, labios y dientes proporcionaban a Momo de un paraíso personal.

Atrevido, mientras no dejaba resquicio de esa boquita sin saborear, el mayor guió sus manos por debajo de la remera del otro, saboreando tanto el sus labios como la textura de su pancita musculosa. Cuando se atrevió a pellizcar con una de sus manos una adorable tetilla, el gemido que obtuvo (y que separó sus labios) lo hizo sonreírse con satisfacción.

Rápidamente dio vuelta las posiciones para quedar él sobre ese cuerpito tan sexy y ver esa carita. Lo que vio no lo desilusionó para nada. Ryoma tenía un color rojo en sus mejillas, los ojos con una expresión extraviada y los labios hinchados y entreabiertos por los besos.

-Ryoma-dijo con dulzura, tomándose confianza-Si no querés éste es el momento para decirlo. Siento ser así, pero si seguimos es difícil que pueda parar.

El chico lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, para que luego su feroz sonrisa competitiva tenga lugar en su cara. Tomó a Takeshi por la camisa y lo arrastró a otro beso, mordiendo su labio inferior y atacándolo con tremenda vigorosidad.

La novena nube era poco para describir lo que sentía Momoshiro en ese momento. Lentamente, desabrochó los botones de la camisa de Ryoma, encargándose de estimular especialmente aquellas zonas que lo hacían soltar esos hermosos gemidos de satisfacción.

El salvaje gatito no se dejó ganar y arrancó la remera de Momo, para luego acariciar toda la extensión de su pecho y espalda, hasta su cintura.

Takeshi lo besó nuevamente, esta vez con más ternura, para luego bajar sus besos por el cuello tan sensible del príncipe. Se tomó su tiempo en dejar marcas en sus clavículas, entre su cuello y su mentón, en su pecho. Sosteniendo las manos de Ryoma contra la cabecera de la cama, se encargó de seguir el mimo por su adorable pancita, hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones.

-R-ryoma- dijo agitado-última oportunidad de que pare.

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta y las caderas se movieron en gesto de impaciencia-Si parás ahora te mato.

Nunca tan feliz de oír algo como en ese momento, Takeshi disfrutó de desnudar lentamente a su pareja.

Finalmente lo tenía ahí, después de un mes de morirse por verlo. Después de darse cuenta que se había enamorado, rápido y fácil de alguien que no podía tener.

Pero sin embargo, ahí estaba. Era tan hermoso que le dolía el corazón nada más de verlo.

Su desnudez era completamente perfecta. Todo en él era armonioso, elegante, grácil...pasó su mano por toda la extensión que se ofrecía ante él con devoción. Todas las formas de ese cuerpo eran redondeadas, dulces, invitadoras. Cada gota de sudor que resbalaba por su cuerpo, su carita llena de deseo, inocencia y competitividad, incluso en la cama. Su pelo negro pegado a su frente. Los ojos, esos enormes y preciosos ojos, que lo tenían como en un hechizo. Los músculos tensos y desarrollados por el ejercicio. El olor que lo asfixiaba, lo ahogaba. La respiración agitada que elevaba ese pecho. Los gemidos y estremecimientos que provocaba en esa perfección de cuerpo.

Después de esos segundos de contemplación, todo se volvió una locura de apasionadas caricias. Se encontró desnudo en menos de lo que pudo pestañear. Unas manos tan ávidas de caricias como las suyas recorrían su pecho, sus piernas. Traviesas mordidas en su cuello lo hacían retorcerse de pasión, mientras ese cuerpo delicioso se frotaba con el suyo.

Ryoma, una vez superada su vergüenza, demostró ser tan hábil como Momo lo imaginó.

Era un amante ideal, entregado, apasionado, lleno de ansias de dar placer y recibirlo.

Las caricias y besos se prolongaron eternamente para ambos y, cuando finalmente todo acabó, en un estallido de gemidos y placer, ninguno de los dos pudo pensar lo suficiente como para hacer otra cosa que abrazarse fuerte, piernas y brazos una maraña inseparable.

Momo besó tiernamente la parte de arriba de su cabeza y frente, mimando a su pequeño amante. Lleno por primera vez de satisfacción.

-¿Querés que me vaya ya?-preguntó su compañero, inclinándose para ver su cara mejor.

¡No! gritó el corazón de Momo con desesperación. No quería que esto fuera sexo casual, pero era muy pronto para decirle que lo amaba sin ahuyentarlo-Quedate. Por la noche. Por el fin de semana-Para toda la vida, pensó. Ni él ni su amante podían discutir las repercusiones de su accionar ahora. En la mañana vería lo que Ryoma quería y cómo hacer para tener una relación con el príncipe, ahora sólo quería dormir abrazado a él, sintiendo su calor.

Ryoma asintió y sus ojos se cerraron con suavidad. Casi como un nene chiquito, en un gesto que hizo temblar al corazón de Momo, se acurrucó contra él con ternura.

Mañana hablarían...pero hoy...tenía a Ryoma para él.


End file.
